Binding Loose Ends and Severed Ties
by Tea is a Lovely Thing
Summary: How did it all start? How could one so full of love turn into one so full of hate? Why did that women have to give up her life knowing how her daughter would have to grow up alone? Can the future be saved by one man's ability to find something he thought he lost long ago? Family, friendship, love, and loss will bind everyone together again.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my lovely readers! First off disclaimer time! I do not own Fairy Tale or any of its characters .Everything I write are just ideas from my head that I've decided to type and share!_

 _This is something that came into my head recently that I'm sure others might also have mulled over. So as the title of the story suggests I will be looking into some loose ends that have been hinted at in the series, but haven't been covered yet. The main focus will be on Gajeel, with plenty of Gajeel and Levy moments. However before we get into the main story I have to cover some loose ends...I did a thing...please laugh...or not...anyway... Lots of other characters will also feature in this story as well so do not fret! As this is the first time I've actually posted one of my works on here, I'm not sure how often I will update. Please bare with me! Anyway, without further ado please enjoy!_

Falling into Chaos

He had been happy. Even though they lived in such dangerous time He thought his life was good. His people respected him, his wife loved him, and child's smile brought him the purest of joy. However, as said, these were dangerous times. Dragons roamed the lands destroying villages, eating livestock, and if they were feeling particularly violent the people as well. There were also rumors of a dark mage gaining power. Every time the man's name was heard a list of the dead was sure to follow.

His village was within the lands of a particular dragon who did not pray on humans or their animals. This particular dragon mostly kept to the mountains where the village mined iron ore. As a sign of piece the villagers would bring gifts of forged iron to the dragon in exchange for protection. Once in a while the villagers would see jets of fire shoot from where they knew the dragon to dwell, signaling that their protector had company. Recently the appearance of the fire had become ever more frequent, which did not bode well for the village leader.

On night when the moon was black, the giant silver beast called to the man. Dread filled the man as the dragon spoke of an amounting war between dragons. The beast share that they were selecting humans who housed strong magic within them to be trained as dragon slayers in hope to win again the ones that were planning on wiping out mankind.

Images of his family and village passed through his mind. He agreed to go with the dragon to prepare for this war. It was arranged that he would go to the capital to meet with the dragon king, but before he would address his people and thus leave them in the hands of his wife. Their goodbye was long and tears were shed, but he promised to protect them when the battle begun.

And the battle did come, and he had not been ready. So many had descended, and when he found out they had taken his home he broke. The powers inside him took over and his form contorted into that which he had come to hate, a dragon. His mind was empty except for pure rage. He killed all, friend and foe. The dragon who had given him power was the dragon of creation, but had become one of destruction. He flew to his village and was met with the smell of burning flesh and blood…his wife's blood. He was gone. Everything that made the man he was, was gone. A roar of pure rage filled the air, and all who heard it knew what would come next.

So many lives were lost. The black dragon tore the souls out of those who he once called friends, and when the last dragons fell he disappeared. However, unbeknownst to him tiny cries were heard from within the chaos, and those in their half dead states found them…children of the dragon slayers. The fire dragon had spoken of a portal that could save them. How he had found this knowledge was unknown, but they followed his lead and entered the gate into the new land beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

_Same day chapter, because if I don't do it now I will get distracted and forget what I was doing! Anyway, I own nothing, enjoy!_

Year 777

She had been woken by the communication lacrima next to her bedside. Her husband tightened his arm around her waist as the noise woke him. As she answered, the imaged of a lizard like person swam into view. The panic in his voice was clear as he told her of what events were happening at the palace. The man pleaded for her to come as they needed all the celestial mages they could find. The woman's husband leaned over the lacrima angrily stating his wife would and could not help them, as she had given up her keys. The lizard man continued to plead as a hand came to rest on the man's face. She had to go. She knew she was sick and not long for this world, and before she left it she wanted to help. The man begged his wife to reconsider, but she just held his face in her hand.

Soon the women stood at the front door of their mansion. She kissed her husband reassuring him she would be alright, and to tell their daughter she loved her and she would be home soon. With a last embrace she departed toward the capital. As she traveled bright lights seemed to shoot across the sky. They did not seem to be meteors, so what could they be, and had anyone else seen them.

The magic vehicle sped on, soon closing in on Crocus, two more lights shot into the sky. They seemed to have come from the castle. Whatever those things were they did not bode well with her. When they entered the city all seemed well, but when the woman stepped into the castle she was met with guards and servants running about in hysteria. Has she stepped further inside her body became heavy, and her chest tightened uncomfortably. What was happening? And then there it was, a giant archway with doors spread wide. At least ten other celestial mages stood around with their spirits in front of them trying to close the doors. She clutched the only key she had kept, the one she had left in her daughters care, Aquarius. Would she still be able to summon her? Did she have the strength?

Another light burst through the doors as she placed the key in a goblet of water. The mermaid came from the cup ready to complain about being summoned from another strange place when she spotted the form of her previous owner. Shock, anger, and worry marred the spirit's face as she yelled at the woman for being foolish. The woman smiled weakly and told the spirit that she wouldn't do it again, and to help the others. With a last glance at the golden headed woman, she released her power upon the door.

One last ball of light escaped as the doors were sealed. The mages and inhabitants of the palace rejoiced knowing that they had stopped a danger they didn't quite understand. One mage lay unmoving upon the stone floor. The others took noticed and gathered around her. Her old spirit friend cried as she began to fade into the celestial world. The woman on the ground mumbled a few words before closing her brown eyes forever.

"Protect Lucy for me…"

* * *

Around the country balls of light landed, some in mountains, others in forests, but all far away from where humans might live. There, small figures laid upon grass and dirt next to dwellings that seemed to have been untouched by time. The dragons that had raised these children like their own were nowhere to be seen, but a faint glow came from each child's chest as they slept on under the stars.

Author's note: I'm treating most of the dragon slayer's as orphans except for Acnologia's kid. Acnologia never returned after leaving so the child does not really remember their father, and he had left the child in the other dragon's care. Probably should have included that in the first chapter, but eh.


End file.
